Rends-Moi Mon Cœur
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Ce n'était qu'un enfant, et il courait seul dans la neige, ses vêtements miteux ne le protégeant pas du froid. Il frissonnait, tremblait, mais cherchait sans relâche. La température si basse avait rendu ses cheveux argentés rigides et des larmes tombaient de ses yeux violets. Il reniflait à intervalles réguliers. Il avait peur ; et s'il ne le retrouvait pas ?" [RuFra]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Rends-Moi Mon Cœur**

Ce n'était qu'un enfant et il courait seul dans la neige, ses vêtements miteux ne le protégeant pas du froid. Il frissonnait, tremblait, mais cherchait sans relâche. La température si basse avait rendu ses cheveux argentés rigides et des larmes tombaient de ses yeux violets. Il reniflait à intervalles réguliers. Il avait peur ; et s'il ne le retrouvait pas ? Et si un animal le mangeait ? Que ferait-il ? Qu'allait-il devenir ?

C'est alors qu'il dut cesser net sa course ; il y avait quelqu'un devant lui. C'était un jeune garçon, plus âgé que lui, certes, mais un jeune garçon tout de même. Blond, en tunique et collants. L'enfant n'eut pas le temps de se cacher ; l'inconnu se retourna. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés. Il claquait des dents, essayant vainement de se réchauffer seul.

Terrifié, l'enfant commença aussitôt à courir, voulant s'enfuir, mais l'inconnu le poursuivit.

-A-attends ! S'il t-te p-plaît ! At-t-tends ! Supplia le blond. At-... aaaAAAh !

Son poursuivant venait de tomber, et l'enfant continua à courir encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un sentiment de culpabilité ne l'étreigne et qu'il ose un regard en arrière. Alors il cessa sa course. L'autre tremblait de tous ses membres, de la neige dans les vêtements, les lèvres violettes, à bout de force. Prudemment, l'enfant s'en approcha. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, l'autre cessa de bouger.

L'enfant se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque le garçon se réveilla ; il avait toujours froid, mais c'était supportable. Il était enroulé dans un tas de fourrures, l'une d'elle servant de tapis. Le vent sifflait contre le bois de la petite habitation dont le toit semblait prêt à s'effondrer sous le poids de la neige. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, ni rien d'autre, en fait ; ce carré de cabane était entièrement vide, à l'exception du garçon et des fourrures. La porte s'ouvrit alors et l'enfant aux yeux violets qu'il avait rencontré avant de perdre conscience entra. Lorsque son hôte vit qu'il était réveillé, il sursauta, se mit à trembler et ferma la porte, s'éloignant de lui en rasant les murs.

-Bon... Bonjour, fit le blond avec un sourire hésitant.

-...

-Tu m'as sauvé, merci beaucoup.

-...

-Heu... Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. Et toi ?

L'enfant remua les lèvres, mais aucun son ne les franchit.

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai rien entendu. Tu disais ?

-I... an... a... in... y...

-Pardon, mais je n'ai pas tout saisi.

L'enfant ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ivan Braginsky...

-Ah, eh bien... Ivan, est-ce que tu sais... où nous sommes ?

-Sibérie..., murmura Ivan.

-Et... où est-ce que ça se trouve ?

-Russie...

-Oh... Hum... Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-J'en ai pas... J'en ai... jamais eus.

-Tu vis ici tout seul ? Fit Francis, incertain.

Le russe ne répondit pas et Francis s'efforça de sourire de manière rassurante. Il avait l'habitude des enfants étranges ; Angleterre étant un maître en la matière.

-Quel âge as-tu, Ivan ?

-Je sais pas.

Cette fois, il en était sûr, l'autre n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il était. Pas étonnant puisqu'il vivait seul, sans avoir jamais croisé aucun humain avec lequel faire la comparaison. Toutefois, Francis jugea que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le lui révéler tout de suite.

-Je viens du Royaume de France, déclara-t-il, sautant du coq à l'âne.

-...

-Hem...

-...

-Je me suis fâché avec un ami ; je dois retourner chez moi pour m'excuser.

Pour ne pas inquiéter le russe plus qu'il ne l'était déjà par sa présence, il n'expliqua pas que cet ami était un sorcier qui sous la colère avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et l'avait propulsé dans ce territoire sur lequel il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Mais comme Ivan ne disait toujours rien, Francis insista.

-Il s'appelle Arthur ; c'est quelqu'un de très important pour moi. J'aime beaucoup le taquiner, mais je ne veux pas que nous restions brouillés. Tu comprends ? Je dois vraiment retourner chez moi. Tu saurais m'indiquer la route ? Ou me dire comment survivre dans ce froid ?

Mais l'enfant restait désespérément silencieux.

-Eh... Ivan ?

Le français vit alors le visage du russe se tordre ; Ivan fondit en larmes.

-Je peux pas... ! Sanglota-t-il. Je peux pas... t'aider... ! Je peux pas !

Francis était tellement abasourdi par cette réaction qu'il demeura figé, à demi sorti des fourrures, une main tendue vers le russe, mais n'osant faire plus par crainte de terrifier le pauvre enfant.

-Je peux pas... ! J'ai perdu quelque chose dehors et je... je le retrouve pas !

Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement ; l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que l'autre était peut-être blessé, ou qu'il était tout autant égaré que lui, mais non. Ce n'était rien qu'un objet perdu. Il sourit avec indulgence.

-Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas t'aider à le chercher ? Deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une, et puis j'ai une dette envers toi.

L'air surpris, Ivan releva la tête, reniflant bruyamment.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr !

Mais se r-assombrit aussitôt.

-Tu peux pas faire ça... Tu survivrais pas.

Le russe marquait un point ; même couvert de fourrures, le français ne tiendrait jamais des journées entières à arpenter la Sibérie. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et eut une idée.

-Et si tu passais tes journées à chercher cette chose à laquelle tu tiens tellement, tandis que moi je m'occupe de chasser et de faire à manger ? En échange, quand tu auras ce que tu veux, tu m'aideras à rentrer chez-moi.

-Mais je connais pas le chemin...

-Tu n'auras qu'à me servir de garde du corps jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve d'autres humains.

-Je veux pas voir... d'autres humains...

-Tu resteras caché. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça te plaît ?

Ivan hésita. Francis tendit sa deuxième main vers le russe, en souriant. L'enfant avança ses mains tremblantes vers celles qui lui étaient tendues, effleura les doigts du français, frissonna et partit en courant de la cabane. Le blond soupira.

-On va dire que c'est un « oui »...

[... ... ...]

Des jours, puis des semaines, et enfin des mois s'écoulèrent. Francis s'était habitué au froid. Il avait consolidé la cabane, construit des meubles ; une table, un lit, des chaises. Il avait sculpté un arc et des flèches. Avec toutes les fourrures prises aux animaux tués, il avait tapissé les murs, le sol, créé un matelas. Comme il passait son temps à s'agiter dans l'habitation chaque fois qu'il ne chassait pas, il y régnait une constante tiédeur. Mais il était le plus souvent seul ; Ivan partait à l'aube et rentrait au crépuscule. Le français était à l'extérieur de la cabane, en train de regarder cuire au-dessus du feu le lapin embroché quand l'enfant rentra, une nouvelle fois les mains vides et l'air affligé. Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire, et ils passèrent rapidement à table.

Ivan avait mis longtemps à s'habituer à sa présence, le fuyant comme la peste, effrayé par l'étranger, ou plutôt par l'humain. Il était assez étrange de constater que ce même enfant ne ressentait aucune peur à l'égard d'une meute de loups sibériens qui les avaient réveillés une nuit par leurs hurlements. Quoi qu'il en soit, le russe parlait toujours aussi peu, ne le regardait que rarement dans les yeux, maintenait encore une certaine distance entre eux et ne lui confiait jamais rien. Comme au jour de leur rencontre, Ivan pouvait toujours se mettre à pleurer à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, quelle que soit la situation. La seule marque d'amélioration dans son comportement était qu'il ne se mettait plus systématiquement à trembler à la vue du français et qu'il n'allait plus se mettre à un bout de l'habitat quand Francis était à l'autre.

Néanmoins, quand vint le moment de se coucher, alors que le blond allait une énième fois se mettre à terre pour laisser le lit au plus jeune, celui-ci s'avança vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je retourne chercher.

-Il est trop tard... La nuit est tombée...

-Pas grave.

-C'est dangereux.

-Pas grave.

Ivan allait pousser la porte, mais Francis l'entendit d'une tout autre oreille. Il avait jusque-là toujours respecté la distance imposée par le russe, mais il devait faire une exception. Il bondit vers l'enfant, le saisit à la taille et le jeta dans le lit, se couchant à moitié sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Il rabattit sur eux les fourrures. Ivan était pétrifié ; terrorisé. Mais le français ne se laissa pas désarmer par son expression.

-Tu ne sortiras pas la nuit. C'est mille fois trop dangereux. Alors tant pis si ça te fait peur, mais je dois te protéger.

Ivan était sans voix, bouche ouverte, les yeux braqués sur le toit. Francis serra les poings.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ?

Le russe poussa un gémissement.

-Ça suffit ; dis-le moi. Demain je chercherai avec toi.

Les petites mains d'Ivan l'agrippèrent.

-Mon..., commença-t-il dans un sursaut de confiance désespérée.

-Ton ? L'encouragea le français.

-Mon cœur.

-Ton... attends, quoi ?

Il laissa l'enfant le repousser. Le russe retira son manteau troué ainsi que sa chemise déchirée et Francis plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

-Oh, Seigneur..., souffla-t-il.

Au niveau du cœur (visiblement absent), on voyait des chairs décomposées, côtes apparentes. Mais ça ne saignait pas.

-Il est tombé..., gémit Ivan, le regard mort. Il fait ça, parfois. Mais d'habitude je le retrouve après quelques jours.

Ses pupilles semblèrent s'étrécirent et il eut l'air de perdre l'esprit.

-Je dois le retrouver ! Je peux plus... être sans ! Je vais devenir fou !

Francis descendit du lit et recula, effrayé.

-C'est déjà fait..., murmura-t-il.

L'enfant parut retrouver la raison.

-Francis ? Ça va pas ?

-Je suis désolé, Ivan. Vraiment... C'est trop pour moi...

-Tu as dit que tu me protégerais... Que tu m'aiderais à chercher..., signala le russe, l'air perdu.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Cria le blond en s'appuyant sur la table.

Le silence s'installa, brisé par la voix cassée du russe.

-Tu as peur de moi ?...

Le français gémit, prit son arc et ses flèches et ouvrit la porte.

-Pardon, Ivan !

Et il disparut dans la nuit.

-Francis ?..., l'appela l'enfant en reniflant.

[... ... ...]

Le français passa la nuit à chercher, sursautant à chaque bruit, le lieu de sa rencontre avec le russe. Quand Arthur l'avait projeté sur ce territoire obscure, Francis avait marché plusieurs heures avant de tomber sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour ; un cœur, sec, sans une goutte de sang près de lui, à moitié enseveli sous la neige. Par respect pour la créature qui s'en était trouvée privée, il l'avait enterré, peinant à creuser la neige, puis la terre gelée, entre les racines d'un arbre malmené par le climat. Il avait perdu un temps considérable, ne remarquant pas que son corps gelait lentement. Il venait de se relever quand il avait cru entendre quelqu'un courir, puis s'était retourné et s'était retrouvé face à un enfant.

S'il avait su plus tôt ce que le russe cherchait... Il aurait pu le lui rendre... Mais ne lui faisant pas assez confiance, Ivan ne lui avait pas révélé l'objet de sa quête. Quoi d'étonnant ? Quand il l'avait su, il avait détalé. Mais qui n'aurait pas eu peur dans cette situation ? Le français secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Le froid lui avait remis les idées en place. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Ivan ; surtout pas alors qu'il était le seul à savoir où se trouvait son cœur. En fait, c'était comme s'il le lui avait volé, et il devait le lui rendre. Quand bien même il devrait retourner la Sibérie entière pour retrouver ce fichu arbre.

Au matin, il mourait de faim, de fatigue et de froid, mais la honte qu'il ressentait le faisait avancer. Il ne cessait de revoir la mine défaite d'Ivan quand il s'était enfui alors que l'autre lui avait enfin témoigné un peu de confiance. Bien sûr, Francis ne comprenait toujours pas comment il était possible, même pour une nation, de continuer à vivre sans cœur, mais avec amertume, il se rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais compris non plus pourquoi son petit anglais voyait toutes sortes de créatures féeriques. Il s'infligeait lui-même chaque injure qu'il connaissait pour avoir osé laisser livré à lui-même le russe démuni. Il avait été lâche et égoïste.

Pourtant, il l'aimait bien, cet enfant étrange dont il venait de découvrir un brin de folie. Avait-il un faible pour les petites nations qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les affectionner, quelles que soient leurs particularités ? Était-il simplement stupide ou inconscient ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il voulait aider Ivan, à tout prix. C'était son devoir d'aîné, et comme personne ne connaissait l'existence de l'enfant, aucun autre ne le ferait à sa place. Il serra les poings, mordit ses lèvres gercées par le froid. La vision du corps mutilé du russe lui tordait les entrailles et il aurait aimé déguerpir, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il était un homme, une nation qui plus est, alors il devait faire preuve de courage.

Le soleil était de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, et toujours aucune trace de l'arbre. Le blond perdait chaque minute un peu plus la perception de son corps. A bout, il se mit à pleurer. _« Je voudrais être chez moi, ou chez Espagne, là où il fait chaud. Je voudrais qu'Angleterre soit là, pour que je puisse le serrer dans mes bras. Je n'en peux plus. Seigneur, si vous m'entendez, donnez-moi la force de venir en aide à cette nation naissante et laissez-moi rentrer à la maison... Je vous en conjure... »_ Pria-t-il en pensée, le froid ayant scellé ses lèvres. Sa prière avait-elle eu de l'effet ? Ou bien était-ce un hasard ? Mais il trébucha, tomba et lorsqu'il se mit à genoux, levant les yeux, il se trouvait au pied de l'arbre désiré. Aussitôt, il se mit à creuser frénétiquement entre les racines.

[... ... ...]

Ivan, pour la première depuis des mois, n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Francis était parti ; il aurait dû être heureux que cet humain, cet étranger, disparaisse, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait brusquement très seul et réalisait que plus personne ne l'attendrait le soir avec un bon repas et un joli sourire quand il rentrerait. Aussi, il avait mal ; car c'est par peur de lui que l'autre s'en était allé. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal de perdre son cœur comme ça, mais il espérait que l'autre comprendrait ; après tout, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de tolérant, de très ouvert. Mais le français le lui avait dit ; c'était « trop ».

Peut-être lui en voulait-il aussi, peut-être était-il en colère, car le russe remarquait qu'il n'avait jamais fait que pleurer, et se tenir éloigné de lui, alors que l'autre s'était toujours montré gentil et ne demandait rien qu'un peu de proximité. Ivan découvrait ce qu'il avait fait subir à Francis en n'affichant jamais qu'un visage effrayé ou éploré. Ce ne devait pas être normal non plus d'avoir peur des autres humains... Ainsi, il passa la journée entière, sans rien avaler, à remuer ses sombres réflexions, jusqu'à frissonner et remettre sa chemise et son manteau.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et que Francis bascula à l'intérieur, s'effondrant sur le sol. Ivan poussa un cri d'horreur, puis tira sur les vêtements du français pour le traîner un peu plus à l'intérieur et refermer la porte. Il s'agenouilla près du blond recroquevillé qui était agité de violents tremblements. Il était trempé de neige, les lèvres tantôt violines par le froid, tantôt carmines du sang qui en avait perlé. Son regard azur était comme recouvert d'un voile et, malgré son corps gelé, il semblait pris d'une forte fièvre.

-Francis ? L'appela-t-il timidement. Francis ?

Mais l'autre n'en finissait plus de trembler et gémir.

-Francis ? Tu vas pas... mourir ? Hein ? Tu vas pas mourir ? Commença-t-il à le secouer, la panique le saisissant petit à petit. S'il te plaît ! Meurs pas ! C'est pas bien ! Meurs pas ! Francis ! Non ! Non ! Francis !

Le français laissa échapper une toux rauque, puis un faible rire.

-Une nation... ne meurt pas si facilement..., souffla-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

-Une nation ?

-Oui. Le représentant humain d'un territoire. Je t'ai dit que je venais du Royaume de France... en réalité, je _suis_ la France. Et toi..., fit-il, en prenant dans sa poigne le manteau et la chemise d'Ivan qu'il releva brutalement, tu _es_ la Russie ! Déclara-t-il en enfonçant le cœur du russe à l'endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Russie hoqueta de stupeur et France sentit sous sa main les chairs reprendre forme pour finalement recréer le buste pâle d'un enfant bien portant.

-Comment tu-... ? Voulut savoir Ivan, mais Francis, épuisé, bascula en avant.

Le blond, la tête contre le torse du russe, entouré des bras de l'enfant, raconta l'histoire, mais Ivan n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal avec son cœur. Une chose qui ne s'était jamais produite.

BOUM. BOUM BOUM. _BOUM ! Boum-Boum-Boum !_

Il battait si vite, si fort... de manière tellement irrégulière.

BOUM. BOUM BOUM. _BOUM ! Boum-Boum-Boum !_

Le français dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car, à la fin de son récit, il se redressa avec peine pour observer le visage stupéfait du russe.

-Je me suis trompé de cœur ?! S'inquiéta aussitôt France.

Russie fit « non » de la tête.

-Alors que se passe-t-il ?

L'enfant regarda ses mains, puis celles de Francis. Son regard dériva jusqu'à croiser celui du français.

-Tu... me l'as pas vraiment rendu..., constata-t-il, d'une voix sans ton.

-C-comment ?

-Rends-le moi, ordonna calmement Ivan.

-De quoi parles-tu, enfin ?

-De mon cœur. Oui. Rends-moi mon cœur.

[... ... ...]

-Become one with mother Russia, daaa~ ? S'enquit Ivan, tandis que les jambes de Lettonie le lâchaient tant il avait peur.

Lituanie, qui portait un plateau avec un service à thé, avait les mains tellement tremblantes que le couvercle de la théière sautait sur place et que la tasse teintait contre la coupelle. Finalement, le maître de l'URSS s'en alla sans rien faire de plus, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Estonie, de la paperasse dans les mains, le suivit jusqu'à son bureau pour la lui donner. Il resta planté comme un piquet à côté de la porte pendant que son « hôte » travaillait d'un air mortellement ennuyé. L'estonien remonta ses lunettes. Il se l'était promis ; aujourd'hui il poserait la question. Qu'il en vienne à le regretter ou non, au moins, sa curiosité serait contentée.

-M-monsieur Russie ?

-Daaa~ ?

-J-je me demandais... hem... pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à vous étendre par le Sud ? La Chine est un grand pays... si vous vouliez des alliés ou de nouveaux territoires, alors vous-...

-Tu parles beaucoup, aujourd'hui, remarqua le russe, avec un sourire amusé et un regard curieux.

Il se leva, et Estonie déglutit difficilement.

-Mais je vais te répondre.

Oh. Intéressant.

-C'est mon patron qui l'a voulu.

Beaucoup moins intéressant que prévu. Estonie ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

-Vous auriez pu tenter de l'en dissuader.

Il pensait avoir été trop loin, mais le russe parut grandement apprécier la question. Il offrit à un large sourire à son sous-fifre.

-C'est vrai. Mais on m'a un jour conseillé avec beaucoup de ferveur d'aller vers l'Ouest. Alors j'y vais. Toujours plus loin. Vers l'Ouest.

[... ... ...]

Quand Russie entra dans la salle du meeting, sa présence ne manqua pas une nouvelle fois de jeter un froid. Il faut dire que son sourire malsain avait le don de vous glacer le sang, et son regard de vous promettre toutes les souffrances possibles. Ce robinet de métal -avec pour spécialité le fracassement de crânes- dont il ne se séparait jamais et qu'il mettait toujours bien en évidence sur la table n'arrangeait rien. Ceux qui ne frémissaient pas d'appréhension le regardaient d'un œil méfiant. Tous sauf deux. Islande qui, allez savoir comment, s'entendait bien avec le russe (même si on se doutait qu'avoir été élevé par toute une panoplie de vikings devait aider à garder son sang-froid). Et France ; ce qui était là un bien grand mystère.

Cependant Angleterre détestait les mystères. Japon aussi. Donc ils décidèrent de s'y mettre à deux pour découvrir le pourquoi du comment. Après de longues (désespérément longues) recherches infructueuses, ils finirent, de manière tout à fait hasardeuse, par voir un soir Russie entrer dans la chambre de France. Ni une ni deux, l'anglais et le japonais se retrouvèrent l'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Ah, Ivan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Rends-le moi.

-Encore là-dessus ? Tu connais pourtant ma réponse, s'amusa le français.

-Rends-le moi.

-Allons, tu devrais te faire une raison. Je l'ai, je le garde.

-Rends-le moi...

Japon posa brutalement une main sur la bouche d'Angleterre pour l'empêcher de crier. Lorsqu'il l'enleva, Angleterre chuchota hargneusement.

-Est-ce que Russie vient de _gémir_?

-Visiblement, ce que France lui a pris est très important.

-Je te préviens, Japon, il a des choses que je ne veux pas voir. S'ils... S'ils... bref, s'ils commencent à faire ce que je crains qu'ils vont faire, je t'abandonne !

-Tais-toi..., souffla le japonais. Je veux entendre le reste de la conversation.

Vexé, mais le bec cloué, Angleterre se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de choses horribles, je suis un monstre. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à le garder, fit valoir Russie.

-Ivan, Ivan... Tu ignores absolument tout de l' _immense_ intérêt que j'ai pour toi. Je ne te le rendrai jamais.

-Mais j'en ai besoin...

-Ah bon ? Quelle avidité ! Il t'en faudrait deux ? Tu sais pourtant que c'était un prêté pour rendu. J'ai le tien. Tu as le mien. C'est correct, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Non... je veux le mien...

-Tu fais un caprice. Tu as beaucoup grandi, mais tu restes l'enfant que j'ai connu. Réfléchis ; il y a un moyen pour combler le vide que ça fait, d'éponger la douleur.

Il y eut un long silence que France brisa de son rire.

-Tout le monde te prend pour un psychopathe qui aime faire souffrir les gens. Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, bien sûr ; mais ils seraient tous bien surpris de découvrir quelle âme innocente tu caches !

-J-je ne suis p-pas tant... non ! Je sais ce q-que t-tu veux m-mais...

Angleterre se pinça très fort. Non ; il ne rêvait pas. Ce taré de Russie était bien en train de bafouiller comme une petite pucelle. Dans l'entrebâillement, il vit, halluciné, France poser sa main sur la joue du russe et lui sourire tendrement.

-Tu as toujours eu peur de te lier aux autres. Mais quand cesseras-tu de me craindre, _moi_? Je ne veux que ton bien. Je ne te comprends pas ; tu es venu jusqu'ici, tu m'as poursuivi jusqu'au bout de l'Europe, mais alors que nous sommes face à face, tu refuses ce que toi comme moi voulons depuis le début... Accepte la réalité.

-Rends-le moi...

-Non.

-Rends-moi mon cœur...

-Non.

Et devant le regard écarquillé d'Angleterre, Russie fondit sur les lèvres de France. L'anglais sentit alors quelque chose de liquide lui tomber sur la joue. Il releva la tête. Japon saignait du nez, un sourire pervers plaqué sur le visage, une caméra allumée dans les mains. Une veine battant à son front, mais rouge pivoine, le britannique se redressa et saisit le japonais par le col pour le tirer loin, _très_ loin, du couple.

-Tous cinglés. Tous complètement cinglés, grommela-t-il.

-Opium ? L'interrogea Chine, un sourcil sceptique relevé en le voyant passer.

-Oh, ta gueule, toi !

[... ... ...]

 _Russie pleurait, fixant le visage de France._

 _-Pars pas, demanda l'enfant._

 _-Je dois rentrer chez moi._

 _-Mais je veux que tu restes._

 _-Mon pays à besoin de moi._

 _-Et tu veux revoir Arthrur..., fit amèrement le russe._

 _\- « Arthur », pas « Arthrur ». Oui. Lui aussi il a besoin de moi._

 _-Moi aussi... Moi aussi, je... J'ai..., rougit la nation naissante._

 _-Eh, tu sais... Si tu veux me revoir, tu n'auras qu'à aller vers l'Ouest. Toujours plus loin vers l'Ouest. Alors tu me retrouveras._

 _France effleura furtivement les lèvres de Russie mais n'osa pas y appliquer de franc baiser._

 _-Nous sommes tous les deux des voleurs. Mais il faut bien que l'un pourchasse l'autre. Alors, va vers l'Ouest, d'accord ?_

 _Le russe acquiesça, les yeux fermés._

 _-Vers l'Ouest. Toujours plus loin vers l'Ouest. Oui. Compris._

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Alors, l'idée m'est venue d'une information que j'ai trouvée je ne sais plus sur quel site et qui disait que le cœur ****de Russie avait tendance à tomber. Je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment trop mignon si quelqu'un le trouvait et le ramassait pour lui. Puis, m'étant perdue sur les pages Hetalia de Facebook, j'ai découvert l'image de Chibi!France et Chibi!Russie et je les ai trouvés tellement adorables... Donc voilà, c'est un peu glauque, mais c'est un Happy End ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé !**


End file.
